The present invention relates to a bicycle seat and, more particularly, to a bicycle seat for accommodating bicycle accessories.
Taiwan Patent No. I476124 discloses a bicycle seat deformable in response to movement of inner sides of thighs of a rider. The bicycle seat includes a seat body having a base, two supporting portions extending from the base in the same direction and spaced from each other, two rear engaging portions mounted to a bottom face of the base, and two front engaging portions mounted to a bottom face of the supporting portion. Each front engaging portion includes a front insertion groove having an opening facing the rear engaging portions and having an outer thread. Each front insertion groove is in the form of a spherical hole. A seat frame is mounted below the seat body and includes two rods, two rear frame portions, and two front frame portions. Each rear frame portion is provided on an end of one of the rods and is coupled to one of the rear engaging portions. Each front frame portion is provided on the other end of one of the rods and is coupled to one of the front insertion grooves. Each front frame portion is in the form of a ball for coupling with the spherical hole. Two threaded members are provided. Each threaded member is threadedly mounted around one of the front insertion grooves and includes a threaded groove having an inner periphery with an inner thread for threading connection with the outer thread of the corresponding front insertion groove. A through-hole is defined in a bottom wall of the threaded groove, is extended by one of the rods, and has a diameter smaller than an outer diameter of a corresponding front frame portion. When the rider sits on the conventional bicycle seat, a bag is required for carrying bicycle accessories, such as a CO2 gas container, an inflation pump, an inner tire, etc. In another approach, a seat bag is disposed to the bicycle seat for receiving the bicycle accessories, which is inconvenient.
Thus, a need exists for a novel bicycle seat that mitigates and/or obviates the above disadvantages.